A Fighting Chance
by Spottedmoth123
Summary: Five moons have passed since the battle of the stars, and the clans are in peace. But then, a nightmare from the past finds the clans and may destroy them for good this time. Deaths will occur, by one subtle glance, all that is left, is A Fighting Chance.
1. Allegiances & prologue

**ALLEGIANCES:**

**THE SACRIFICED:**

Lionblaze- golden tom with amber eyes (ThunderClan)

Toadstep- black-and-white tom (ThunderClan)

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat (ThunderClan)

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (ThunderClan)

Starlingwing- ginger tom (ShadowClan)

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom (ShadowClan)

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat (ShadowClan)

Pinenose- black she-cat (ShadowClan)

Leaftail- dark tabby tom, amber eyes (WindClan)

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws (WindClan)

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (WindClan)

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat (WindClan)

Pouncetail- ginger-and-white tom (RiverClan)

Grasspelt- light brown tom (RiverClan)

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat (RiverClan)

Mosspelt- tortoishell she-cat with blue eyes (RiverClan)

**BLOODCLAN:**

Shard- small, dark gray tom with blue eyes

Haze- misty gray she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Shatter- black-and-white tom

Freeze- white tom

Fleet- dappled gray tom

Cobra- black tom with a red flash on his nose

Ghost- misty gray-and-white tom

Frost- white she-cat

Snare- dark ginger she-cat

Pike- ginger tom

Briar- honey-brown tabby she-cat

Flame- pale ginger tom

**THUNDERCLAN:**

LEADER:** BRAMBLESTAR~**dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and long claws.

DEPUTY:** SQUIRRELFLIGHT~**dark ginger she-cat with one white paw and green eyes.

MEDICINE CAT:** JAYFEATHER~**gray tabby tom with a scar down his flank, and blind, pale blue eyes.

** APPRENTICE, LILYPAW**

WARRIORS:** BRACKENFUR~**golden-brown tom.

**CLOUDTAIL~**white tom with blue eyes.

**MILLIE~**gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**THORNCLAW~**golden-brown tabby tom.

** LEAFPOOL~**brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, and paws.

** BIRCHFALL~**brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

** WHITEWING~**white she-cat with green eyes.

** BERRYNOSE~**cream tom with amber eyes.

** HAZELTAIL~**gray-and-white she-cat.

** MOUSEWHISKER~**gray-and-white tom.

** CINDERHEART~**gray tabby she-cat.

** LIONBLAZE~**golden tabby tom.

** FOXLEAP~**reddish tabby tom.

** ICECLOUD~**white she-cat.

** TOADSTEP~**black-and-white tom.

** ROSEPETAL~**cream she-cat.

** BRIARLIGHT~**brown she-cat.

** BLOSSOMFALL~**tortoishell-and-white she-cat.

** BUMBLESTRIPE~**gray tabby tom.

** SORRELTAIL~**tortoishell-and-white she-cat.

APPRENTICES:** CHERRYPAW~** ginger tabby she-cat

**MOLEPAW~**cream-and-brown tom.

**SEEDPAW~**ginger tabby she-cat.

QUEENS:** BRIGHTHEART~**ginger-and-white (mother to Dewkit, Snowkit, and Amberkit)

** POPPYFROST~**tortoiseshell-and-white (mother to Specklekit, Honeykit, and Tawnykit)

** IVYPOOL~**silver-and-white tabby (mother to Skykit)

** DOVEWING~**gray (expecting Bumblestripe's kits)

ELDERS:** SPIDERLEG~**long-legged black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes.

** DAISY~**cream she-cat.

** SANDSTORM~**pale ginger tabby she-cat.

** DUSTPELT~**brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**PROLOGUE:**

A small, dark, cat moved swiftly through dense woods; a misty gray she-cat and a large tom padded at his side, their tails swishing in the grass behind them.

"When do we get there?" the she-cat asked, her pale yellow eyes flashing with excitement in the half-light.

"Soon," the first cat growled, his long, black claws sinking into the marshy ground. "The forest was so much closer," he muttered under his breath.

"I can't wait," the she-cat meowed again, raising her head to the sky. "BloodClan is powerful once more!" she yowled in a high-pitched caterwaul.

"Shush!" the black-and-white tom hissed, swiping at the she-cat with outstretched claws. The she-cat yowled as his paw connected with her face.

The she-cat blinked blood out of her eyes; new scratch ran over her left eye. "Look what you did, you _idiot_!" she snarled.

"Stop it, you too!" the first cat ordered, his fur fluffed. "You're going to scare them away before we even _find_ them!"

"Yes, Shard." The two cats meowed.

"Good," the cat called Shard meowed. "Come on."

The group of cats traveled for another few paces before the dark tom stopped. "Halt," he whispered to his Clan. The tom's bright blue eyes searched the forest around him, until he spotted a well-worn path that disappeared under a large gorse bush. He opened his mouth to smell the air, and his eyes grew content. "We're here; we found the Clans in their new home,"

As if on cue; a rustling noise came from the bushes just beyond Shard, and two young cats emerged, giggling. When they spotted the unfamiliar cats, they stopped and unsheathed their claws.

"Who are you, and where do you come from?" the first demanded; his thick golden fur fluffed. The gray tabby she-cat beside him bristled, baring her teeth.

Shard blinked. "Are you of the Clan cats?"

The golden tom shot a fleeting glance at his companion, who shrugged. "Yes- ThunderClan," he meowed at last, his amber eyes glowing with suspicion.

Shard tilted his head, smiling slyly. "My name is Shard, and we have a _proposition_ for you."


	2. Chapter one- A Proposition

**Sorry for such a long break; I started school and had no time to post anything... but anyways, here is chapter one! This is from Dovewing's POV**

* * *

"Come along, kits! Let's go hear a story from the elders!"

Dovewing purred and followed Ivypool and her kit across the clearing. She stopped and touched noses with her sister.

"Go and rest on the Sunningrocks, Ivypool. I'll watch Skykit." The gray she-cat murmured in sympathy; the young kit was quite a handful.

"Are you sure, Dovewing?" Ivypool's eyes flashed with worry. "You _are _expecting kits of your own…"

Dovewing blinked, butting her sister with her head. "I'm sure. My kits are not due for another moon."

"But don't forget about Poppyfrost." Ivypool reminded her sister.

Dovewing shivered, the thought scaring her. Poppyfrost's second litter of kits had been born a moon-and-a-half early, resulting in two of the newborn kits dying from early birth. The other three kits, however, were healthy and strong now, only a moon away from becoming apprentices.

"Are you _coming_, Dovewing?" a small voice called from behind her, and Ivypool purred in sympathy. "Go ahead! She's all yours!"

Dovewing shot a death glare at her sister, but then purred and padded over to the kit.

"Come on, Dovewing! I wanna hear one of Sandstorm's stories!"

Dovewing purred and whisked her tail over the small kit. "A good warrior is patient, Skykit."

The black kit looked up at Dovewing with round blue eyes. "But _I'm _only a kit!"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the HighLedge for a clan meeting!"

Dovewing pricked her ears and turned around; Bramblestar was standing on the HighLedge with Squirrelflight beside him. The dark tabby's eyes were narrowed in frustration, yet he did not flinch as a strange, dark gray tom emerged from his den and bounded up to join him on the rock.

Bramblestar motioned for the tom to step forward.

The strange cat's blue eyes flashed in the sun-high light, and he stood tall and proud. For the first time, Dovewing noticed clumps of strange cats scattered around the camp. They watched the clan cats around them, curious, it seemed.

_I wonder if they want to join ThunderClan…_

"My name is Shard, and I come from a place far from here." The blue-eyed tom began.

Dovewing's fur pricked at his name. It sounded almost like…

"We come from BloodClan, and we have a proposition for you."

Dovewing gasped, and quickly ushered Skykit into the elder's den.

_This is not good… I've heard stories about BloodClan…_

Dovewing poked her head out of the den to watch the rest of the ceremony.

Shard continued. "My cats have come here to get revenge on the cats that killed our former leader, Scourge. My father."

Dovewing gasped in horror. This was not good _at all_.

"Now, I would like to speak with Firestar, the cat who killed Scourge." Shard spat, his fur bristling.

_Now this is unusual… the stories said that Scourge controlled his feelings… that he never showed them…_

"Yes!" s misty-gray she-cat jumped up next to Shard. "He killed my mate and destroyed my son's life!" Her yellow eyes flashed in determination.

"I'm sorry, but that is not possible. Firestar died three moons ago." Bramblestar meowed.

For a moment, the BloodClan cats seemed to be in shock. Then, they started yowling in celebration.

"The _all-mighty _Firestar is dead!" they cried, shouting in happiness.

"Quiet!" a voice roared, and the clan turned to see Squirrelflight crouched on the HighLedge, her back arched and her teeth bared. "My father may be dead, but you can answer to _me_."

"What's going on?" Skykit whimpered, her eyes scared.

"Hush. Don't worry, it's okay." Dovewing assured the small kit, curling herself around her.

Dovewing continued to listen to the conversation outside.

Shard dipped his head, and the cheering cats quieted down. "Well, then I will speak to you. Later. First, I must finish addressing the clan."

Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes, but after a moment dipped her head.

Whispering arose from the clan.

"What's going on?" Cinderheart whispered.

"I thought BloodClan were dead!" Cherrypaw whimpered.

"Silence!" Shard called. "Now, for the proposition. Either, me and my clan will destroy you, or you agree to a game. In this game, each clan must sacrifice four cats to battle in a great war. They must continue fighting until there are only two cats left."

Anxious murmuring arose from the clan once again.

"We should let them try to destroy us! We already beat the Dark Forest!" one cat called.

"But that was different , we had allies like StarClan and the Ancients. Now we are alone. Plus, there are so many of _them_!" another cat answered.

"Ivypool told me that the danger was over; that we were safe now," Skykit whimpered, looking at Dovewing with sad eyes.

"I will protect you," Dovewing promised. "Me and Ivypool and the rest of the clan."

"Thank you." Skykit murmured, before sighing and falling asleep next to Dovewing.

Dovewing stroked the young cat with her tail, glancing around the den. Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Spiderleg were asleep in the den.

_The rest of the elders must be outside…_

Just then, Sandstorm lifted her head and then sighed and put it back down. Her pale green eyes, once so beautiful, were now glazed with sadness.

"I thought all this was over…" she murmured softly, tears coming to her eyes.

Her mate, Firestar, had died three moons ago, saving the clans from Tigerstar.

Just then, the entrance to the den shivered, and Ivypool padded in, horror in her blue eyes.

Dovewing did not speak, but simply rose and carefully picked Skykit up by the scruff. The small kit let out a faint mew, but stayed asleep.

Dovewing blinked, gathering her thoughts, and followed Ivypool out of the den.

* * *

**Okay, so basically what happened in this chapter is:**

*** Dovewing agrees to watch Ivypool and Foxleap's one moon old kit, Skykit.  
**

*** Dovewing is on her way to the elders den with Skykit when Bramblestar calls a clan meeting.  
**

*** The new leader of BloodClan, Shard, adressess the clan.  
**

*** Dovewing herds Skykit into the nursery out of fear.  
**

*** It is revealed that Shard's father was Scourge, however it is unknown at the moment whether Scourge knew of him or not.  
**

*** Shard spits that he would like to speak with Firestar, and Bramblestar replies that Firestar died 3 moons ago.  
**

*** BloodClan rejoices at the news of Firestar's death.**

*** Squirrelflight threatens BloodClan, and they stop cheering.  
**

*** Shard finishes addressing the clan, and Ivypool enters the elders den.  
**

*** Ivypool and Dovewing exit the elder's den, Dovewing carrying a sleeping Skykit.  
**

* * *

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER TWO! I WILL TRY AND WORK ON IT TOMORROW BECAUSE I HAVE NO SCHOOL (THANK YOU HURRICANE SANDY!)  
**


	3. Chapter two - gathering

**Sorry for such a long break; I was working on my other fanfiction, Follow Your Leader (*hint hint, go check it out!). Anyways, here's the next chapter! Answering some reviews:**

**CupcakeNinja918: Thanks for the advice- it helped!**

**Guest: You'll find out soon enough!**

* * *

"Cats of ThunderClan!"

Dovewing pricked her ears as Bramblestar began his announcement. She stood up, shaking out her gray fur, and padded over to her mate, Bumblestripe.

The tabby-striped tom blinked. "I wonder if this is about BloodClan?" he meowed, his blue eyes curious.

Dovewing shrugged, shifting her weight so that her growing belly was comfortable.

_I'm sorry my kits- If I could I would keep you save inside of me until this whole thing is over, but both of us know that that is not possible._

As if in response, the gray queen felt tiny paws push against her side. She pressed against Bumblestripe before looking back up at Bramblestar.

The tabby leader was looking down at the cats, his amber eyes glowing with a strong emotion. "It is time to leave for the gathering; but before we do, I have another announcement to make."

Dovewing tilted her head to the side in surprise.

Bramblestar's eyes shimmered with grief. "I just want you to know that no matter what happens tonight, everything will be okay," tears came to his eyes, and he pressed against his mate, Squirrelflight. He cleared his throat, blinking the tears away. "Every cat will come to the gathering tonight," he meowed.

Dovewing's eyes widened. "Even the kits and elders?" she cried out in alarm, her fur standing on end.

Bramblestar dipped his head. "Even the weakest kit and the frailest elder must make the journey," he leapt down, beckoning the cats to follow. "Let's go!"

Dovewing stepped forward, pressing against Bumblestripe. Turning to him, she meowed; "I can't believe this!"

Her mate nodded his head. "It's not right," he agreed.

"What's going on?"

Dovewing turned to see Bumblestripe's apprentice, Seedpaw, padding alongside them. "Nothing you need to worry about, young one," she meowed soothingly.

The pale ginger apprentice blinked. "Dustpelt says that BloodClan is going to kill us all!"

Dovewing's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. "Of course not, little one! Don't listen to him,"

Bramblestar suddenly halted, and Dovewing accidently skidded into Cherrypaw, who was in front of her. The ginger tabby she-cat spun around, blue eyes bright, and huffed with amusement.

Dovewing grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Cherrypaw,"

The she-cat blinked. "It's fine,"

Bramblestar cleared his throat. "We are the last to arrive. I will cross first, then you may follow," he turned and leapt up onto the fallen tree, weaving through the branches.

Squirrelflight jumped up next, and Dovewing leapt up right behind her. She followed the ginger deputy, leaping down behind her. She padded over to a group of queens.

They looked up, and Dovewing recognized them as Mosspelt of RiverClan, Ivytail of ShadowClan, and Swallowtail of WindClan. Two tiny kits suckled at Ivytail's belly.

Dovewing raced over, sitting beside the young queen. "How old are your kits?" she asked, worried.

The queen looked up. "They were born three sunrises ago," she murmured sadly.

Dovewing gasped and then growled, "I can't believe they're making newborn kits come to this gathering!"

Ivytail purred sadly. "At least they will be safe back at camp with me tonight,"

"Let the gathering begin!"

Dovewing turned to see a dark gray tom standing in the tree. His ice-blue eyes glowed with evil.

"Shard," Mosspelt growled, turning away. "I'm not even watching."

Dovewing kept her gaze on the small tom.

Shard stepped forward, his dark fur gleaming. "As you all probably know, BloodClan has found you again!"

Cheering sounded from the BloodClan section of the island.

Shard cleared his throat, and they quieted. "All four of your leaders agreed to sacrifice four cats from their Clan to battle to the death, so that you needn't fight my Clan,"

Dovewing gasped in shock, looking around for Bumblestripe, but she couldn't find him.

_Oh, StarClan, please don't let him be picked!_

Shard's gaze grew icy with pure insanity. "One thing that we didn't tell them- we will be choosing two of the cats,"

Dovewing moaned. "Oh, StarClan, no!"

Shard looked over at Mistystar, flicking his tail. "Ladies first," he sneered.

The blue-gray she-cat studied her paws. "RiverClan, if I could I would not sacrifice any cat, because none of you deserve this fate. But since I must-" she broke of with a sigh. "I will choose our strongest. I choose Pouncetail and Grasspelt," she stopped with a sob, looking away.

The two sacrificed toms from RiverClan stepped forward, their eyes full of horror. Suddenly, a gray-and-white she-cat pushed forward, burying her nose in Pouncetail's fur. "Please don't go!" she moaned, sobbing into his fur.

Shard's eyes narrowed in interest. "What is your name, young she-cat?"

The she-cat looked up, blinking away tears. "My- My name is P-Petalfur of RiverClan," she stammered.

Shard grinned evilly. "Well, since you want to stay with your _mate_, I choose you be sacrificed as well,"

Petalfur's eyes grew into enormous blue orbs . "No!" she cried, pushing her nose into Pouncetail's fur.

Shard searched the RiverClan cats. "And one more she-cat," his gaze rested on Mosspelt. "I choose you, tortoiseshell,"

Mosspelt stumbled to her paws, but Ivytail stopped her, stepping forward. "You can't! She's expecting kits!"

Shard growled. "The decision is made, warrior. Now step aside,"

Ivytail had no choice but to move as Mosspelt stepped forward, joining Grasspelt, Pouncetail, and Petalfur on the other side of the clearing.

Shard's gaze turned to Blackstar, who was glaring back at him. "You're turn," he meowed, eerily soft.

The large ShadowClan leader growled. "I choose Starlingwing and Tigerheart."

Dovewing struggled not to cry out as Tigerheart stepped forward, his muscular pelt rippling.

_No! Tigerheart, you can't go!_

Shard turned his gaze to the other ShadowClan cats. "And for she-cats, I choose the black one right there," he flicked his tail at Pinenose. "And the cream-furred one there," this time he motioned to Dawnpelt.

Tawnypelt let out a low moan, stumbling forward. "Not both of my kits! Not them!" Rowanclaw pulled her back, though his own eyes glittered with sadness.

"Now for WindClan,"

Onestar stepped forward. "Emberfoot and Heathertail.," he meowed coldly.

Shard cleared his throat. "And for the other two; the dark tabby tom over there," he motioned to Leaftail. "And the gray she-cat over there,"

Dovewing watched sadly as Swallowtail stepped forward; though she could no longer call the WindClan warrior her _friend _she still remembered their journey together all those moons ago.

Shard turned his icy gaze to Bramblestar. "And lastly, _you_."

Bramblestar took a deep breath before uttering; "Lionblaze and… Dovewing."

* * *

**Oooh CLIFFIE! Haha if you looked at the allegiances at the beginning you would already know that she gets chosen BUT well, DOVEWING GOT CHOSEN!**

**Next chapter should be up soon. Reviews would be much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter three - sacrificed

**Here's the next chapter! Answering some reviews:**

**WizardTeddybear: I didn't TRY to put it off for six months, but I have about ELEVEN other fanfictions that I am trying to work on at the same time. No kits have been harmed... yet. Haha I don't think any will be, but who knows...**

* * *

Bramblestar took a deep breath before uttering; "Lionblaze and…. Dovewing."

Dovewing's blue eyes widened with shock and she let out a shrill wail. A cat nudged her forward, and she stumbled over to where Lionblaze was sitting; the golden tom's eyes were wide with grief, and his eyes were all for his new mate, Cinderheart.

Shard looked around, flexing his claws. "And for the other two sacrificed… the black-and-white tom over _there_," he motioned to a shocked looking Toadstep. "And the gray tabby over _there_," this time it was Cinderheart's turn to be shocked.

Lionblaze's eyes lit up as his mate crossed the clearing to stand beside him. "I love you," he murmured, pushing his nose into her soft fur.

Dovewing's eyes watered and she looked around desperately, trying to find Bumblestripe.

Suddenly, she was shoved from behind, and she grew desperate. "Bumblestripe, Bumblestripe!" she cried out, searching the sea of faces.

Suddenly, a cat appeared at her side; it was Bramblestar. His amber eyes were wide with concern, but he spoke clearly as he meowed, "I would not have chosen you and Lionblaze if I thought that you couldn't win."

Dovewing dipped her head, but was shoved along by a dappled gray tom. "Take care of Ivypool and tell Bumblestripe that I love him!" she cried over her shoulder.

The dappled tom behind her shoved her forward, herding the sacrificed cats up onto the fallen tree. Dovewing crossed behind Lionblaze, struggling not to sob. She leapt down on the other side, longing for the comfort of the ThunderClan camp and her nest lined with feathers.

"Keep moving," a cat ordered, and Dovewing stumbled forward as he butted her from behind. "Would you stop doing that?" she snarled.

The tom growled, running his paw over her ear in a neat slice.

Dovewing whimpered as she felt blood trickle down her face, and knew that her ear was torn.

Tigerheart arrived at her side, spitting at the tom. "Leave her alone," he growled.

Dovewing sighed and followed the other cats around a bend in the trail. Suddenly, a clearing rimmed with thorn bushes came into view, and Dovewing flinched against Tigerheart.

The tom behind her nudged them into a single-file line, and they were pushed through the entrance to the 'camp'. Dovewing looked around, noticing a cat lying on the ground off to the side. Her brown-and-cream fur was matted and torn, and half of her face was covered in scars. She turned away, ducking her head into Tigerheart's chest.

"Cats of the Clans!"

Dovewing looked up to see Shard staring down at them from a large rock, not unlike the High Ledge.

The gray tom leered down at them. "Tonight you will sleep here with us. Tomorrow, you will be put on the island and left there; the game will begin then. You are free to roam anywhere within Clan territory; but if you set one paw out of there, we will kill you."

Dovewing whimpered.

A gray-and-white tom shoved her forward. "You will be sleeping over there," he motioned to the brown-and-cream she-cat she had seen earlier.

Dovewing whimpered, but padded over. She scraped some moss together and curled into it.

"What's your name?"

Dovewing looked over to see the brown-and-cream she-car looking over at her. "Dovewing, of ThunderClan," she meowed.

The she-cat's eyes grew wide. "ThunderClan? Firestar's Clan?"

Dovewing dipped her head. "Yes- but Firestar died a few moons ago."

The she-cat bowed her head. "He was a noble leader." Noticing Dovewing's confusion, she meowed, "I am Leafstar, of SkyClan."

Dovewing's eyes widened with shock. "You are Leafstar?"

The she-cat dipped her head. "Or I was. BloodClan killed most of my Clan- only a pawful of warriors and queens remain. They killed all of our kits, apprentices, and elders." She dipped her head sorrowfully.

"I'm so sorry," Dovewing murmured. "At least I know that my sister and mate are safe back at camp."

"No talking!" a voice yowled, and Dovewing sunk into her nest. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep, but she stayed awake until the sun began to rise, when she finally drifted off.

* * *

**Next chapter will hopefully be up soon! I know this chapter is short, but... oh well. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	5. chapter four - and the games begin

"Wake up!"

Dovewing groaned, rolling onto her side; her body was aching all over and the next beneath her felt stiff and uncomfortable. She felt a sharp nip on her hind leg.

"Wake up, I said!"

The ThunderClan she-cat blinked open her eyes sleepily, yelping in surprise at the sight of a black-and-white tom looming over her. "W-What?" She asked in confusion, looking around the clearing that she was in; a familiar brown tabby pelt was crouched over a cream-furred cat.

_What's Tigerheart doing here?_

Her eyes suddenly widened as memories from the previous day flooded over her.

"Shard told me to give this to you," the BloodClan tom meowed gruffly, pushing a half-eaten squirrel towards her before turning and padding over to where Pinenose was sitting.

Dovewing looked down at the mangled creature with a look of disgust on her face. "I'm not eating that!" She growled, turning away from the spoiled prey and trying desperately to ignore the stabbing pain in her stomach.

"You should eat that," Leafstar meowed, padding stiffly over to the younger she-cat.

Dovewing shook her head. "I'm not hungry," she lied, glancing up at the former SkyClan leader. "Here, you have it," she pushed the prey towards Leafstar.

The brown-and-cream she-cat blinked. "No; I won't be alive much longer anyways. You need all the strength you can get for this _game, _or whatever it is." She pushed the squirrel back towards the gray ThunderClan queen. "Not to mention that your kits need you."

Dovewing's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Leafstar's amber eyes saddened. "I had three kits; Harrypaw, Stormpaw, and Firepaw, but when BloodClan attacked I lost them. Now I have to live with not knowing whether they are alive or dead." She paused, stifling a sob. "I was so bird-brained to allow my Clan to battle those _heathens_!"

Dovewing touched her tail-tip to Leafstar's shoulder. "It's not your fault- your Clan is all by itself, while we have each other. How are you expected to make such an important decision all by yourself?"

The older she-cat sighed. "I suppose you're right." She glanced down, a hint of amusement creeping into her eyes. "But you'd better eat that squirrel or I won't leave you alone!"

Dovewing purred. "Okay, okay," she meowed in mock reluctance, bending down and taking a bite; the stale flesh tasted like cardboard on her tongue, but she forced herself to swallow.

Leafstar's stomach suddenly rumbled and Dovewing realized that the squirrel had probably been meant for them to share. Knowing that the former leader was much too proud to ask for her share, Dovewing sat up, groaning. "I'm full!" She gasped out. "You finish the rest!" She pushed the prey towards the other she-cat.

Leafstar looked up at her in doubt, but her eyes shone with gratitude. She bent down and started taking large bites out of the squirrel- Dovewing suddenly wished that she had left more for the starved she-cat.

"Alright, alright, that's enough!"

Dovewing looked up to see a small, dark-gray tom standing a few tail-lengths away; the very cat that had caused all of this trouble. "Shard," she spat venomously, and her tail flicked in anger.

"Easy," Leafstar meowed, her eyes sympathetic. "You can't attack him in front of all of his Clan; that would be suicide."

Dovewing dipped her head reluctantly, flattening her fur.

Shard leapt up onto a large rock, glaring down at the gathered cats with ice-cold, blue eyes. "It is almost time for the games," he meowed, oddly quiet. The BloodClan cats cheered, but the small tom silenced them with a flick of his tail. "She-cats, go with Haze," he motioned to a misty gray she-cat whom would have been pretty if not for an ugly scar that ran across her left eye.

Dovewing stumbled forward as she was shoved from behind and she turned to yowl at the cat before she realized that it was Leafstar.

"This is where I must leave you, Dovewing; good luck, and my StarClan be with you." Her amber eyes gleamed with sadness.

Dovewing blinked in shock. "What? Aren't you coming with us?"

Leafstar shook her head. "No; Haze is taking you to get cleaned up before the games. I won't see you again- unless you win, of course," she added hastily as Dovewing's eyes grew wide.

The gray ThunderClan queen dipped her head. "Good-bye, Leafstar," she meowed regretfully, turning and following the stream of she-cats out of the clearing. Dovewing sighed, lowering her head.

_I just met a Clan legend, and now I'm to be sent off to my death; great._

"Hey, gray she-cat in the back!"

Dovewing jumped as the cat beside her nudged her. She looked up, realizing that the rest of the group had stopped. She hurried over, sitting hastily beside Cinderheart.

Haze blinked, her pale yellow eyes cold. "Now that we're all here-" her gaze burned into Dovewing. "-we can get started. You are all going to wade into that pool of water-" she motioned to a small pool off to the side that was gleaming in the morning sun. "-until you are all clean. Any questions?"

Petalfur dipped her head. "Why can't we just lick our fur clean?"

Haze's eyes blazed. "Because I said so."

Petalfur whimpered under the BloodClan she-cat's gaze and she shrunk back against Dawnpelt.

Haze's yellow gaze scanned the crowd of cats. "Any _other _questions?" When no cat responded, she motioned for them to get into the water.

Dovewing padded forward and dipped her paw into the water, flinching back at the shocking coldness. She looked around and noticed that the other cats were doing the same- with the exception of Petalfur and Mosspelt, of course, whom were paddling around the water happily.

"Come on," Cinderheart murmured from next to her, stepping into the water and giving a full-body shiver. "Let's just get this over with."

Dovewing slowly waded in, the cold water seeping into her thin pelt; she envied Mosspelt's thick fur that seemed to shed water like a duck's wings. She stood in the water under she felt as though her entire body was numb before slowly padding back out of the water.

"Good," Haze meowed, her eyes glancing over the she-cat. "You may head to the dead tree that spans that distance to the island."

_She means the fallen tree._ Dovewing realized, dipping her head to show that she understood. She began to follow a well-worn trail to the gathering place.

_I can still smell ThunderClan's scent from the last gathering._

She inhaled, searching for a particular scent; she could smell her own scent, along with Ivypool's.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"You and Bumblestripe seem to be getting awfully close," Ivypool teased, her dark blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight._

_Dovewing blushed. "Well so do you and Foxleap!" She shot back._

_Ivypool rolled her eyes. "We're mates, Dovewing." She let out a rusty purr. "But really, when are you two going to announce some kits?"_

_Dovewing blushed even harder. "Tonight," she muttered, her tail lashing in embarrassment._

_Ivypool's eyes grew wide with shock. "You're expecting?" She squealed, her eyes bright. "I've got to tell everyone!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Dovewing sighed, reminiscing.

_Oh Ivypool, I miss you so much!_

But as much as she loved her sister, it was not her scent that she was searching for. Dovewing opened her mouth wider, continuing to scent as she rounded a curve in the trail. Finally she halted as she smelled the particular scent; Bumblestripe. She whimpered, pressing against the bush in which his scent clung to.

_Oh Bumblestripe, what will I do without you?_

"Hey Dovewing, are you okay?" Pinenose padded up beside her, her black fur glossy from being washed.

"Wha-? Oh, yes Pinenose, I'm fine," the ThunderClan queen meowed, though even to herself it was not convincing.

Pinenose pressed against her. "I understand how you feel- I took on a mate shortly before this incident as well." Her gaze drifted over to RiverClan territory and Dovewing briefly wondered whether the young she-cat was part of a forbidden relationship.

"Hey look, it's the island!" Dovewing meowed, changing the subject. Sure enough, and island in the center of the lake was coming into view, growing larger by the second. Soon the two she-cats were running down the hill, having spotted the group of toms already on the lakeshore.

"Hey Pinenose," Tigerheart meowed, pressing against the young she-cat. "You okay? You look kind of upset."

Dovewing tried to conceal how upset she was that Tigerheart hadn't asked how she was. Instead, she turned to Dawnpelt. "Hey Dawnpelt, how-" she broke off as she realized that her friend wasn't listening to her- she was listening to Starlingpelt. She turned to Cinderheart- she was talking with Lionblaze. Petalfur with Pouncetail. Leaftail with Swallowtail. She seemed to be the only cat there without a mate.

"Cats of the Clans," a voice meowed, and Dovewing looked up to see Shard standing before them. "Follow me."

Dovewing fell into line behind Heathertail and Toadstep. Soon enough, it was her turn to cross. She bunched up her muscles and leapt up onto the tree. She picked her way across nimbly before leaping down on the other side.

"Wow!" Mosspelt meowed, landing beside the gray queen. "You ThunderClan cats sure do know how to cling to trees!" She exclaimed in awe, her flanks heaving with the effort of crossing the tree-bride.

Before Dovewing could reply, Shard cleared his throat. The ThunderClan queen suddenly realized that none of the BloodClan cats had followed them across except for him. "Cats of the Clans, the game starts in ten…"

Mosspelt shot an anxious glance at Dovewing, her eyes wide with fear. "You won't…" Dovewing shook her head briskly, turning away.

"Nine… eight… seven…"

Dovewing met Tigerheart's gaze with pleading eyes. "Will you be in an alliance with Mosspelt and I?" she mouthed.

The tom shook his head almost regretfully. "I'm with Dawnpelt, Pinenose, and Starlingwing," he mouthed back.

"Six… five… four… three…"

Dovewing met Lionblaze's gaze. The golden tom was standing beside Cinderheart, who was crouching in fear. "Will you be in an alliance?" Dovewing mouthed to him.

The golden tom dipped his head, blinking. "As soon as it begins, run to Jayfeather's herb patch- I'll meet you there," he mouthed back.

Dovewing dipped her head briskly. She turned to Mosspelt to inform her, but before she could, Shard finished his counting.

"Two… One!"

Dovewing leapt forward, turning and bounding back onto the tree bride. She tried to ignore the screeches behind her as she dodged branches.

The game had begun.


End file.
